convergefandomcom-20200215-history
Strategy
"Strategy" is the second chapter of Converge. Strategy "We have communications set up with other people around the country right?" Samantha said. "Yes." Joey said. "Okay, so the first step is to communicate with everyone else. We need to band together with other people hiding out in Darla. I estimate that there should be a few thousand in total. Next, we have to get to all those weapon storages. The easiest way I see us doing that is to move through the sewer tunnels. They connect most of the city and allow us to avoid raising attention." "The Zel forces are mostly concentrated in three places. Here in Darla, Neta, another major city in Azla, and Lon, a large town in the center of rural Azla." Joey said. "We need to communicate with the people there and have them plan their own attacks. We need to hit the Zels all at once. After we retrieve the weapons, we will get near the prison using the northmost sewers in the city. We should be able to gather outside without being seen. Finally, we charge. The Zels have set up a lot of vehicles and other object around the prison, so we can use those as cover during the attack." "But if we reach the prison, how do we get inside? It's heavily fortified." "I can help with that." A man from the crowd said, "I work at a mine. There are a lot of explosives there." "Good," Samantha said, "So we'll stop by the mine while we're collecting the guns. This is a pretty good plan. Now let's execute." Moving through sewer tunnels sounded better than it was, but it worked. After walking for a while, Samantha and a large group of Azlas emerged above ground near one of the gun stores in the city. They went inside and started collecting crates of assault rifles and transferring them underground. After a few minutes, all the crates had been transferred and they began heading back. At the same time, other teams of Azlas should be retrieving weapons from other locations. While heading back, a member of the group approached Samantha. "Do you really think this plan will work?" She said, "Even if all the teams are successful, we will still be outnumbered and outgunned." Samantha looked at her, "Many of us will die, and our chances of success are slim, but I know that it's better to die in battle than to starve under a communist government." The woman didn't appear to be particularly motivated by this. When Samantha got back to the bunker, she was called over by Joey. "We've collected over a thousand weapons already and there are more on the way. We were also able to talk with other people throughout Darla and they have agreed to help us. Our numbers have reached almost three thousand. Also, we gathered those explosives." "Are the people in Neta and Lon going to fight back?" "There are a few thousand in Neta preparing to fight at this very moment. We have yet to hear back from Lon. You know Samantha, I was skeptical at first, but this plan of yours is really coming together. We might actually win!" Just then there was a radio transmission. "It's from Lon." Joey said. Samantha answered it, "Hello?" "This is Peter Cach from Lon. We received your message and would like you to know that we are in. The Zels attacked our town and are going to get payback." "Do you have a strategy?" "Yes, we are gathering weapons at this moment and are preparing to attack. We have over one thousand fighters here." Peter said. "Good," Samantha said, "we'll attack in exactly 4 hours." Joey and Peter were surprised by this. "Four hours?" Peter asked, "That's doesn't give us much time to prepare." "And it doesn't give the Zels much time to find out about the attack." Samantha said. "Okay, we'll attack at exactly 10:13" Peter signed off. "Joey, tell the resistance in Neta the time of the attack." "Got it, Oh by the way, you should know who we're fighting." Joey said as he took out photograph, "This is Mark Aaronson, former general in the Azla army and current leader of the Zels." Samantha looked at the picture, "I'll make sure he's brought to justice." At 10:12, the resistance had gathered outside the prison. Samantha hoped that the other resistance forces were ready as well. Samantha looked up to see a news helicopter in the sky. "Good," she thought, "the world should see this." Samantha looked as her watch turned to 10:13. "Attack!" She shouted as the resistance charged towards the prison. Category:Stories